Changes
by kazeno1
Summary: 2 new gaijins (foreigners) appeared in Shohoku one day. The two girls changed the Shohoku team, specially Rukawa and Miyagi. Decicated to Kou! Please don't forget to review minna-san! ^_^
1. Chapter 1: New Face

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine, it's Inoue-sensei's the true tensai! Nyahahaha! I'm only one of his great fans!  
  
~ Ne, be gentle, this is my first fic. Sigh, hope you like it minna-san! ^_^ don't mind the new characters and misspelled words. What did ya expect on a 13 year old girl? ~  
  
This is dedicated to my best pal in the mIRC, Kou Eiji! *Claps* yeay! I'm just returning the favor, cuz she always make fics about us. Darn you Kou! I don't wanna read Ryo/Aya fics! Makes me jealous! Wahh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Introduction: This fic is about 2 young girls, coming to Shohoku High unexpectedly and changed some of the basketball team, specially Rukawa and Ryota. Will everything go well? What did they change? Find out ~_^  
  
~ Changes ~  
  
Chapter 1: New Face  
  
Another day at Shohoku, the Sakura (cherry blossoms) scattered among the soft, brown ground. Students slowly went inside their school.  
  
Rukawa Kaede, who was biking as always, dozed off. He kept on cycling as making a turn to the entrance (he could see even with his eyes close ~_^) Everyone jumped in surprise, getting out of Rukawa's way, that is if they don't want a bicycle mark on heir back.  
  
He finally woke up, shaking his head as parking his purple bike on the school's bike rack. He bent down as getting a silver chain and locked his bike safely. He brushed his raven black hair with his hands and felt the cold breeze of the morning. Opened his icy, cold eyes and stared at the blue sky, covered with smoky white clouds.  
  
"Ohayou Rukawa-kun!" it was the Rukawa shinetai, early as usual, ready for any game or practice they would cheer their way  
  
Of course, our 'Ice Prince' (as Kou would call him) didn't mind, he just passed by the three girls. Making his way up to class.  
  
"Ore wa! Tensai Basket-o-man! Sakuragi Hanamchi!" the redhead sang with an unpleasant tone  
  
"Baka.your so loud Hanamichi!" complained Takamiya, covering his ears  
  
"Urusai! This tensai is going to class once more and learn the goodness of learning!" he gave his speech  
  
"Nani? Did I just hear it right? Hanamchi listening in class?!" his yellow- haired friend's eyes open (gomen, I dunno his name)  
  
"Haruko-san's been helping him with his lessons" Yohei explained  
  
"Ah, Haruko-san! I would lesson to anything you said!" Sakuragi blushed deeply as giving a kawaii smile  
  
"Haruko-san can make Sakuragi do anything" Takamiya laughed  
  
"Ohayou minna-san!" a familiar voice greeted  
  
Sakuragi's ears twitched, he recognized that voice  
  
"Haruko-san! Ohayou!" Sakuragi blushed, pushing Yohei and the others behind  
  
"Did you do the questions I ask you, Sakuragi-kun?" Haruko gave a warm smile  
  
Sakuragi nodded as getting a piece of paper, showing it proudly to Haruko.  
  
"Sugoi, all's correct Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko smiled wider  
  
"Nyahahaha!" he gave his enormous laugh "I'm a tensai! See!" he bragged  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs, a black, shiny limousine stopped at the school's entrance.  
  
"Sou desu ka, Kou-chan? This is a public school" a man asked worriedly inside the limo  
  
"Daijobu, I'll fit in this time" the tall girl said with a smile  
  
She came out of the limousine, in Shohoku uniform. She flipped her long curly- brown with black hair away from her shoulders. And walked towards the entrance, her white complexion shined beautifully in the warm sun. All the students watched her, the boys drooled, and who was this beautiful lady?  
  
Her brown-crystal eyes watched the Sakura petals fell from their branches, a petal flew on her hair.  
  
"Sakura. I haven't seen them in a while" Kou smiled as picking the petal and blowing it away  
  
Upstairs.  
  
"Who's she?" Sakuragi and the others watched the window above  
  
"Must be a rich, new kid" Yohei sighed as walking away  
  
"Baka! Rich or not! She's a showoff!" Sakuragi grumbled  
  
Kou walked to the entrance, a few students were inside. She got a piece of paper from her brown bag and read it  
  
"Class 1-10."  
  
"Ah, suminasen, do you know where Class 1-10 is?" she asked, as Sakuragi passed by her  
  
"It's right across the library" Yohei answered, for Sakuragi was observing the new girl  
  
"Are-you-new?" Sakuargi asked, he thought she was a gaijin (foreigner)  
  
Kou laughed at the funny red-hair "Iie, I'm Kou Eiji, I am new, and you?" she asked  
  
"Nyahaha! You don't know this tensai?! Sakuragi Hanamichi's the name! be honored that you meet this tensai!" he bragged, laughing loudly  
  
"Sokka. nice to meet you Sa-chan" Kou bowed  
  
"Sa-chan?" Sakuragi's laugher faded  
  
"Nyahaha! Sa-chan! Cute name Hanamichi!" Takamiya laughed  
  
"Urusai!" a vein poke out of his head as running after his 4 friends  
  
Kou couldn't help but laugh as a sweat drop fell.  
  
Class was starting, the bell rang as the students made their way to their classroom. Kou was still lost cuz she didn't know where the library was either. She ran around, seeing every class sign and wished she could find Class 1-10  
  
"Shimatta! I'm late darn it!" Kou started to worry  
  
Finally, in front of the library, a sign said  
  
"Class 1-10, thank God" Kou sighed in relieve  
  
As she opened the door, everyone on the class turned to her. Kou gave a funny smile, uncomfortable of the new faces.  
  
"You must be Kou Eiji, come in" the sensei let Kou in  
  
"Minna-san, this is Kou Eiji, she will be joining us for the whole year. I expect you all to be nice to her" the sensei instructed  
  
"Oh" the whole class greeted  
  
Kou sat at an empty seat, right beside a sleeping, tall boy. He used his tucked arms as a pillow and burying his head as snoring loudly.  
  
"Oro? He's sleeping." Kou though in dotted eyes  
  
"Rukawa! Rukawa Kaede! Answer this question!" the sensei shouted  
  
But Rukawa was still sleeping, the sensei didn't want to get hit by Rukawa like the hundred times he did. So, he just gulped and turned around, resuming his writing in the blackboard.  
  
"Rukawa Kaede?" Kou thought, the name seemed familiar, but couldn't recall it  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Ne how was it? Gah my mind's still tired from the typing! Gomen ne ^_^; Oi! Don't forget to review minna! Onegai! Doumo. *smiles* ~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine, it's Inoue-sensei's the true tensai! Nyahahaha! I'm only one of his great fans!  
  
~ Ne, be gentle, this is my first fic. Sigh, hope you like it minna-san! ^_^ don't mind the new characters and misspelled words. What did ya expect on a 13 year old girl? ~  
  
This is dedicated to my best pal in the mIRC, Kou Eiji! *Claps* yeay! I'm just returning the favor, cuz she always make fics about us. Darn you Kou! I don't wanna read Ryo/Aya fics! Makes me jealous! Wahh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Chapter: Kou Eiji, a new girl suddenly appeared. Rich, friendly and beautiful- was it all? The name 'Rukawa' seemed familiar to her. who is she really?  
  
~ Changes ~  
  
Chapter 2: Memories  
  
After class, all went home immediately. Kou was walking by the sidewalk, his 'bodyguard' was suppose to pick her up. But Kou didn't want to show- off, she was rich- filthy rich.  
  
Anyway, her house, I mean mansion was just around 2 or 3 blocks away. She dragged her tired body. She arrived at a highly secured gate, with 2 guards guarding it.  
  
"Kou-sama! What are you doing walking?!" one of the guards asked, getting her heavy bag for her as the other called for the limousine just inside.  
  
"Doumo, no need to call the limo, I'll just walk to the house" Kou smiled  
  
"Demo, Kou-sama."  
  
"For God's sake, it's only behind the gate!" her voice rising in anger  
  
The guards stood stiffly as respecting their young master..  
  
"Gomen ne, I had a hard day at school, suminasen" Kou went inside, leaving the two guards puzzled and worried.  
  
"Kou-sama! Okeari!" the butler greeted  
  
"Konnichiwa" she greeted with a smile "if you mind, I don't want any disturbance while I'm sleeping upstairs" Kou immediately walked sluggishly upstairs  
  
She laid in her big bed, the soft cushion bounced as Kou heavily fell on he bed. She sighed heavily, as looking at the white ceiling. She hugged a certain teddy bear, sitting on her bed, a small brown bear with a heart in the center. She hugged it tight, soon her heavy eyes fell.  
  
"Ru-chan! Ru-chan!" a small voice called "Ru-chan!" the girl started to worry  
  
"Kou-chan! Where are you?!" another kid's voice called back  
  
Two kids, a girl and a boy, age of 8 were playing hide and seek in a small forest. Unfortunately, they lost each other and couldn't find their way back.  
  
"Ru-chan, where are you? I'm scared" the girl repeated, a tears fell from her childish eyes, she sobbed as sitting on the soft grass  
  
"Kou-chan!" the boy finally found the girl, his smile faded as seeing his friend crying "Kou-chan, don't cry, I'm here" the raven black-hair boy bent down next to her, embracing her comfortably.  
  
"Ru-chan! I was so scared" she continued to sob, embracing back her friend  
  
"Daijobu, I'm here. I'm always here for you" the boy smiled, helping her to her feet  
  
"Ru-chan." the girl looked at her friend, wiping her tears away "Promise you won't leave me?" she asked  
  
The boy nodded, his warm blue eyes reflecting on the girl's brown crystal ones. They were best of friends, neighbors as well. Both lived by the abundant part of the country, tall trees and wild plants were around. Both are also rich, they were best friends since. well, since they could remember.  
  
"We're best friends remember? Why would I leave you?" the boy laughed as putting his small arm around the girl's neck  
  
"Just asking" the girl replied with a smile  
  
~  
  
"Naze?! Naze?! Why now?!" the raven black-hair boy shouted  
  
"Gomenasai Kaede, me and your father decided to transfer to Kanagawa" his mother bowed her head in sorrow  
  
"Demo, what about Kou-chan?!" he shouted again  
  
"You. you have to leave her" she said  
  
"You can't separate us! We're best friends! Naze?! Why are you doing this okasan?!" he shouted louder, tears flow freely  
  
"That's enough! We are transferring to Kanagawa and that is final!" his father shouted back  
  
Rukawa's fist clinched, his tears couldn't stop flowing, his heart full of hatred. He ran out of their mansion, Rukawa ran until the far end of the forest. A big Sakura tree stood, pink petals slowly fell, it was Rukawa and Kou's favorite spot, they stayed their when they were lonely or mad.  
  
"Ru-chan. what's the matter?" Kou suddenly appeared  
  
Rukawa couldn't say anything, he bowed his head, still tears fell. How could he say it in front of her?  
  
"Kou-chan. watashi." Rukawa started "Watashi."  
  
"Hai?" Kou listen carefully as sitting next to him  
  
Suddenly, Rukawa hugged Kou with all his might, sibbing in her comforting shoulders.  
  
"There, there, what's the matter now Ru-chan?" she asked again, patting his head  
  
"I don't wanna be separated from you!" his words trembling as he cried harder  
  
"We won't, you promise remember?" Kou smiled  
  
~  
  
"Bakeru! You promised me!!!" Kou slapped Rukawa's face  
  
"Kou.Kou-chan..," Rukawa felt his red cheeks, he watched Kou cried  
  
"Gomen ne." he apologized, he couldn't watch his best friend cry, she always cried, but it was different this time  
  
Kou ran away from him, Rukawa shouted her name as running after her, but Kou was now lost in the forest. It was the day Rukawa and his family moved to Kanagawa, Kou of course couldn't take the news. She went to the Sakura tree again, tucked her feet and cried.  
  
The next day, Rukawa was gone, his big room deserted and so was the whole house. Kou locked herself in her room for a month, she cried through the night. Couldn't take the news that her best friend, the one person that comforted her was gone.  
  
"Nani." Kou's attention was caught by something furry and brown hidden under her pillow  
  
She gently grabbed it, it was a small teddy bear, with a red heart on its stomach and a letter, hanging from the heart.  
  
Dear Kou-chan,  
  
I guess we're leaving. I know I promised you I won't leave you, demo it was my parent's fault. I hope you understand. ne, I got that teddy bear you wanted so much! Ch, it was so hard to find. I hope you like it! And I hope you won't forget me, best friends to the end! I hope I'll see you again. aishiteru.  
  
Rukawa  
  
After reading the letter, Kou hugged the fluffy teddy bear, it had Rukawa's warmth, but no one could replace him.  
  
* End of Dream *  
  
"Gasp!" Kou suddenly woke up, she looked around, she was in her room.  
  
"Ru-chan, was that you?" Kou asked herself, remembering her classmate, the raven-black hair boy.  
  
She looked at the fluffy teddy bear, stared at it and saw a small boy, smiling, his short raven-black hair, his pale white skin and that comforting arms of his. He looked so different from the Rukawa she saw. Was it really him?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Gomen ne! Wahhh! This chapter's about Kou's past! I hope you got the picture minna! Gosh, *slapping herself* I'm so dramatic. anyway, hope you liked this chapter. still more to go ne, hayaku! Next chapter ( ~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Another New Face

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine, it's Inoue-sensei's the true tensai! Nyahahaha! I'm only one of his great fans!  
  
~ Ne, be gentle, this is my first fic. Sigh, hope you like it minna-san! ^_^ don't mind the new characters and misspelled words. What did ya expect on a 13 year old girl? ~  
  
This is dedicated to my best pal in the mIRC, Kou Eiji! *Claps* yeay! I'm just returning the favor, cuz she always make fics about us. Darn you Kou! I don't wanna read Ryo/Aya fics! Makes me jealous! Wahh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Chapter: Kou dreamt about his long timed friend, Ru-chan. Who was really Rukawa, but couldn't believe it was him who she saw at Shohoku. He changed.  
  
~ Changes ~  
  
Chapter 2: Another New Face  
  
The next day, Kou carried the fluffy teddy bear to school, she was determined to see Ru-chan again. She slowly walked towards the entrance, still early. As walking past the empty halls, he heard a basketball bouncing and the sound of hoop.  
  
Kou was curious, she walked to the source of the sound and it led her to the school's gym. The door was half- open, she peeked inside and was surprised who was playing.  
  
"Ru-chan?" Kou whispered, her eyes wide as looking at Rukawa playing  
  
His blue shirt wet and he was breathing hard. He didn't notice Kou watching her, he grabbed the ball, tightened it with one hand and went for a.  
  
BANG!  
  
The hoop seemed to be broken, Rukawa did a fabulous Slam-dunk. Kou's eyes trembled, she flung the door open, Rukawa turned around to see.  
  
Silence, both stared at each other. Rukawa dropped the ball, it rolled slowly away from him, it went to Kou's feet.  
  
"Ru.Ru-chan?" Kou managed to ask  
  
Rukawa was shocked, his eyes trembled, and did she just called me by that name? Only one person in the world did.  
  
"Kou-chan." Rukawa answered  
  
Kou came to a smile, he was Ru-chan! Rukawa didn't know what to do, he couldn't breath, he just kept on staring.  
  
Suddenly. laughter? Kou was laughing, Rukawa gulped, a big one. He seemed confused at the girl's reaction. Laughing? At this time?  
  
"What's with that look?" Kou asked, she picked up the ball from her feet  
  
Still Rukawa made no urge to look or speak. Too shocked and too scared to do so.  
  
Kou however, seemed perfectly normal, she bounced the ball a few times. She passed by Rukawa, the boy turned his head, still he couldn't take his eyes away from her. Kou dribbled and shoot! The ball went in without any noise, a perfect 3 point!  
  
"What. what are you doing here?" Rukawa slowly asked, he moved closer to Kou  
  
"I study here, you didn't see me cuz you were sleeping" Kou's head turned to him side wards  
  
"Your in my class?" Rukawa asked, expecting for something  
  
Kou nodded as giggling, she had the same playful smile she had year ago. Suddenly, Rukawa noticed something brown and fluffy sticking out of Kou's pocket.  
  
Kou noticed him and got out the brown teddy bear. Rukawa, again was shocked.  
  
"Masaka."  
  
"See, I kept it all these years. I thought about you always, Ru-chan" Kou's eyes turned passionate, she looked at the teddy bear, brushed its brown fur with her thumb and looked at Rukawa again.  
  
Rukawa stared at the teddy bear and back to her. My she's grown! White complexion, the long brownish curly hair, and that womanly figure. He looked at her from head to toe.  
  
Suddenly, someone came inside. The two looked who it was  
  
"Eh?" it was Sakuragi  
  
"Sa-chan." Kou mumbled  
  
"Kitsune! Gaijin-chan!" Sakuragi walked to them like a penguin do'aho.  
  
"Sa-chan, what are you doing here?" Kou asked, his attention now on Sakuragi  
  
"Nyahaha! Don't you know Gaijin-chan? This tensai's the ace player of the basketball team!" Sakuragi bragged  
  
Rukawa's face went chibi, he sighed, a mushroom breath came out before saying "Do'aho."  
  
"Basketball team huh?" Kou turned to Rukawa "I didn't know you played basketball Ru-chan"  
  
"Ru-chan?" Sakuragi repeated, face in chibi form "Ru-chan?" he said again  
  
"Do'aho" Rukawa turned to Sakuragi, embarrassed  
  
"Basketball? This isn't like you" Kou smiled as bouncing the ball again  
  
"I changed. a lot" Rukawa's face seemed irritated, he walked away to the locker room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Ru-chan." Kou's voice lowered in disappointment "He has changed."  
  
"Oi! Gaijin-chan, you know how to play basketball?" Sakuragi asked, changing the subject  
  
Kou nodded, bouncing the ball once more  
  
"You are tall, but I can't see you beating this tensai!" Sakuragi pointed to himself  
  
"Baka mou." Kou angrily said, chibi form  
  
"Kou-chan. it's nice to see you again" Rukawa was leaning on the door, he couldn't say that in front of Kou, especially with that do'aho around.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile, outside, another new face.  
  
"Maa, I thought I was going to Shoyo" the light browned-hair girl complained  
  
She was in Shohoku uniform, her shoulder-leveled light brown hair curved to her face. Her white complexion and her kawaii cheeks. Her perfect body and her green sparkling eyes. Yup, a new face alright.  
  
She walked towards the entrance, with a small black shoulder-bag hanging on her shoulder. She kept looking at a piece of paper.  
  
"Class 2-1" she read "For god's sake how am I gonna find my class?" she complained  
  
She went under the cooling shades of the Sakura trees. The petals flew to her direction, a strong wind waved her skirt.  
  
"Nice school." she smiled as looking up to the calm sky  
  
It was still early, a few students slowly walked to the school. She too heard a basketball bounce.  
  
"There's a basketball club here? Yosh!" she said happily as running after the sound  
  
~  
  
"Kitsune? Nyahaha! This tensai is much better than him!" Sakuragi laughed  
  
"I can't imagine that." Kou's head shrug in chibi form  
  
"Suminasen, is this the basketball club?" someone else's voice asked  
  
"Eh?" Sakuargi went to the door, he slid it open as revealing a short, light-browned hair girl  
  
"There's no basketball team here for girls" Sakuragi beamed angrily  
  
"Kazeno-chan!" Kou suddenly recognized the girl  
  
"Kou-chan?" the girl was surprised  
  
Sakuragi watched the two hugging each other in chibi form.  
  
"Ano. you know each other?" Sakuragi pointed  
  
"Kou-chan, I didn't know you we're here!" Kazeno patted her shoulders  
  
"Maa, I just enrolled yesterday, I completely forgot you were enrolling here too!" Kou smiled  
  
"I was about to enroll to Shoyo, I heard Kenji Fujima was there" Kazeno got a small blue notebook and went to a few pages.  
  
"She's like Hikochi." Sakuragi sweat dropped  
  
"Lucky you're here, ne how are you? I haven't seen you in a while" Kou hugged her again  
  
Sakuragi was left puzzled. Two gaijins suddenly appeared. He tried asking, but couldn't, the two were busy talking and laughing.  
  
"Ne, can you show me where Class 2-1 is?" Kazeno asked, getting the paper she had before  
  
"I was lost finding my classroom" Kou turned to Sakuragi  
  
"Class 2-1? Your in Ryochin's class then" Sakuragi said  
  
"You mean Ryota Miyagi?" Kazeno went to another page  
  
"Hai, you know Ryochin?" Sakuragi asked, peeking at Kazeno's notes  
  
"Iie, I heard about him. Class 2-1, Ryota's class" Kazeno wrote in her notebook  
  
"Organized as always" Kou sighed, mushroom breath  
  
"I must checko!" Kazeno smiled  
  
Kou laughed  
  
Sakuragi sweat dropped  
  
"Ikuso, I wanna be early at class" Kazeno closed her notes and grabbed her bag  
  
"Hai, maybe Sa-chan can show us around" Kou smiled to Sakuragi  
  
"Sa-chan?" Kazeno looked at Sakuragi  
  
"By the way, this is Sakuragi Hanamchi" Kou introduced  
  
"Nyahaha! Nyahahahaha!" he picked up track "Ore wa tensai, basketoman! Sakuragi Hanamichi!" he introduced  
  
"Nice too meet you tensai, Kazeno Shinjou dess, Sophomore" she bowed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ well, that's me Kazeno! I think this chapter's kindda boring. I apologize minna! Ack, I'm loosing my touch! Chapter 4 will be up soon! Ja ne ( ~ 


	4. Chapter 4: Other Side Of You

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk isn't mine, it's Inoue-sensei's the true tensai! Nyahahaha! I'm only one of his great fans!  
  
~ Ne, be gentle, this is my first fic. Sigh, hope you like it minna-san! ^_^ don't mind the new characters and misspelled words. What did ya expect on a 13 year old girl? ~  
  
This is dedicated to my best pal in the mIRC, Kou Eiji! *Claps* yeay! I'm just returning the favor, cuz she always make fics about us. Darn you Kou! I don't wanna read Ryo/Aya fics! Makes me jealous! Wahh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Chapter: Another gaijin appeared, Kazeno Shojnou (me) in Class 2-1 Will she change someone like Kou did? And what's her story? Find out!  
  
~ Changes ~  
  
Chapter 4: The Other Side Of You  
  
The two friends, including Sakuragi went up to the second floor of the sophomore.  
  
"It's Sakuragi Hanamichi! What is he doing here?"  
  
"Is that the Sakuragi of Class 1-7? What is doing here?"  
  
"Must be picking a fight with a sophomore"  
  
The sophomores were afraid of the dreaded Sakuragi Hanamchi. He observed the whisper's talk as they went up.  
  
"Class 2-1, here it is" Kou pointed out to the classroom  
  
"Doumo Kou-chan" Kazeno smiled as opening the door  
  
"No prob, ne, let's meet at lunch later" Kou smiled back  
  
"Hai, ne tensai, will you come with us?" Kazeno offered  
  
"Nani yo? Watsahi-wa?" Sakuragi pointed to himself, being absent-minded he is  
  
Both nodded  
  
"Nyahaha! You're lucky this tensai is feeling great today! Hai, I'll go!" Sakuragi bragged, the sophomores looked at the three  
  
"Ehehe, well, we better get going now Kaze-chan!" Kou pushed Sakuragi towards downstairs  
  
"Hai, ja ne!" Kazeno waved  
  
As Kazeno went in, all the students in the class looked her.  
  
"Ehehe, ohayou minna-san, Kazeno Shinjou dess, I'm your new classmate" Kazeno smiled weakly as waving  
  
A brown curly hair boy went near her, observing her with chibi eyes.  
  
"Ehehe" Kazeno laughed weakly  
  
"Baka mou!" someone slapped him with a paper fan  
  
"Please exuse my friend, Ryota here" she said with a bossy voice  
  
"Daijobu" Kazeno smiled weakly again, giggling at the pained boy  
  
"Kazeno-chan, Ayako dess, nice to meet you" Ayako grabbed her hand and shook it  
  
"Aya-san, likewise" Kazeno smiled  
  
"And this is Ryota Miyagi" Ayako pulled the poor boy's ear threatening him to apologize  
  
"Gomenasai, Kazeno-san" Miyagi bowed in apology  
  
"Daijobu, it's finally nice to meet you Miyagi-san" Kazeno smiled at Miyagi  
  
"Eh?" Miyagi said, puzzled  
  
"I research Kanagawa's players and it seems your point per game is incredible" Kazeno said pulling out her notes again  
  
"Ano. ehehe, doumo" Miyagi blushed  
  
"Are you related to Hikochi of Ryonan?" Ayako asked in chibi form * blink blink *  
  
"Iie, I don't know anyone from here except you two, Kou-chan and tensai" Kazeno explained, counting her fingers  
  
"Ack! Please don't say the word tensai if your referring to Hanamichi" Miyagi stuck his tongue, face disgusted  
  
"Ah, gomen" Kazeno laughed  
  
"You must be the new girl sensei was talking about" Ayako asked  
  
"Hai, I just got here from the Philippines so I'm just adjusting" Kazeno explained  
  
"Gaijin huh?" Miyagi asked, rubbing the bump from Ayako's paper fan  
  
"Hai" Kazeno giggled  
  
~  
  
/Lunch/  
  
"Oi! Oi! Kaze-chan! Over here!" Kou waved across the crowded halls  
  
"Kou-chan, there you are" Kazeno said trying to catch her breath  
  
"Ikuso, you're so slow Ka-chan" Sakuragi appeared  
  
"Tensai, glad you could come" Kazeno slapped his back  
  
The three went to the rooftop, to eat their lunch.  
  
"Sugoi! It's so beautiful here!" Kou's eyes open in amusement  
  
They saw the whole city from above, including the high mountains.  
  
"Hai hai, now hayaku, let's eat! I'm starved!" Sakuragi pushed Kou to sit  
  
"Baka! I got sushi again!" Kou looked at her lunch box  
  
"Eh? You don't like sushi?" Sakuragi asked  
  
"Iie, she hates seaweed" Kazeno answered as unwrapping her own  
  
"Sugoi! I envy you Kaze-chan! You got Riceballs!" Kou's eyes turned chibi as drooling over the beautiful lunch  
  
"Hai, I made it myself, ne have one" Kazeno offered  
  
"Don't mind if I do!" Kou stuffed one in her mouth  
  
Sakuragi humped angrily as turning his back, eating his lunch in peace.  
  
"Daijobu tensai, you can have one as well" Kazeno smiled  
  
"Doumo!" Sakuragi stuffed two  
  
"Oi! I said one!" Kazeno shouted angrily in chibi form  
  
"Nyahaha!" Sakuragi laughed  
  
"Yare yare" Kou sighed, mushroom breath  
  
"Ne, by the way you two old friends?" Sakuragi asked, food still in his mouth  
  
"Hai, we were" Kou smiled as looking at Kazeno  
  
~  
  
* Dramatic Flashback Minna *  
  
undernet #Japan mIRC  
  
kou: honto? Here in manila?!"  
  
kazeno: hai, maybe you can pick me up kou-chan ;P  
  
kou: why not!  
  
kazeno: honto?!  
  
kou: demo manila's so big! Where are you anyway?  
  
kazeno: my okasan wanted to go to Quezon, will you be there?  
  
kou: quezon? Hai! I'm here right now, since my okasan's in Japan, my otosan had to bring me with him in a business meeting  
  
kazeno: you do recognize me from the pic?  
  
kou: hai, you look so kawaii, your cheeks are chubby!  
  
*kou pinches kazeno's kawaii cheeks*  
  
kazeno: itte!  
  
kou: ja ne, see you at the airport!  
  
kazeno: hai!  
  
~  
  
/Airport/  
  
"What's taking Kazenoso long?" Kou complained  
  
She was waiting in the airport for Kazeno  
  
"Wait a minute! That's her!" Kou spotted her as holding her pic  
  
"Kou-chan, is that you?" Kazeno asked, putting down her luggage  
  
"Hai, nice to finally meet you Kaze-chan" Kou smiled  
  
~  
  
"Eck! I have the black coffee!" Kazeno spitted out the bitter coffee  
  
"Here, try this, it's Mocha Cappuccino" Kou offered her drink  
  
"Yum! It is good, maa you should have told me before, I never been here to Star Bucks you know" Kazeno complained, her face chibi  
  
"Gomen!" Kou laughed  
  
* End of Dramatic Flashback * ^_^ ~ "Sokka." Sakuragi nodded  
  
"I still hated the black coffee" Kazeno's face bittered  
  
"I told you it was black coffee! You wouldn't listen!" Kou punched Kazeno's head gently  
  
"Baka mou!" Kazeno fought with Kou chibily (ehehe, 'chibily')  
  
"Baka gaijins." Sakuragi turned away, eating his lunch  
  
After lunch, Kou and Sakuragi proceed to their classroom and so did Kazeno.  
  
"Ch, class is so boring." Kazeno looked at the window, her face reflected upon the shiny glass. She was assigned to seat behind Miyagi  
  
"Baka, listen to the sensei, he's the strictest of all the sensei's" Miyagi warned  
  
"Hai!" Kazeno yawned  
  
"Ehem, am I missing something?!" the sensei saw the two talking and he raised his thin, gray eyebrow as a vein poke out of his head  
  
"Iie, gomen ne sensei" both said together, smiling weakly as a sweat drop fell  
  
"Baka mou" Ayako sighed  
  
Meanwhile, in Kou's class, Rukawa couldn't concentrate, he kept on side glancing Kou. It was the first time he wasn't asleep and was wide open. Since Kou came, Rukawa's been acting strangely.  
  
"Ru-chan." Kou seemed worried  
  
After class, as Kou was arranging her things, Rukawa stood in front of her.  
  
"Ru-chan, what's up?" she asked with a warm smile  
  
"Er. do you want me to show you around?" Rukawa asked, his voice was almost a whisper and his cheeks blushing bad  
  
Kou smiled at this and nodded. He didn't know that Rukawa was the 'Ice Prince' she only knew the Ru-chan of Rukawa. So Rukawa himself didn't want to reveal to his old friend how much of a cold, selfish and self-centered guy he was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Gomen, was that an insult? Wah! Gomen! But it is true. It was boring again. I'm running outta ideas! Kou was right, it is hard to make a story! Specially a humor/romance one! Demo, I shall not give up! Nevah! LOL, well go to the next page( ~ 


End file.
